Come In With The Rain
by missnovemberx
Summary: Now I remember all to well just how it feels to be all alone. You feel like you'd give anything for just a little place you can call your own. That's when you need someone, someone that you can call and when all your faith is gone, feels like you can't go on, let it be me. If it's a friend you need, let it be me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Isabella Swan, if you don't hurry your but up you're going to be late for the first day of your junior year. There's no excuse for being late on the first day." Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

He was right. I was about to begin my junior year at Forks high while my boyfriend Edward Cullen was starting his senior year. We had met when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore.

I should be more prepared for this day but I was nowhere prepared. I had only come back from my month vacation in the Hamptons in New York a week ago. I was visiting my mother and her most recent husband, Phil. They've been married for 5 years now, that's a record for her.

Phil owned a big company in New York City where they lived in a big penthouse apartment. I suppose when you live in one of the most famous cities in the world with all the money you could possibly dream of there wouldn't be much to disagree on.

After all, Renee loves shopping and she can never have enough of anything. She gets driven around the city in a brand new Bentley or limo every day. I don't think there's a max on any of her credit cards and there's an overflowing amount of money in her accounts anyway. She just loves being taken care of.

I'm happy she's seemed to have found someone who doesn't mind her crazy expensive habits. Phil seems to take care of her and for that I'm thankful. She's been married 2 other times since Charlie and they never seemed to work out.

When Renee left 12 years ago she tried taking me with her. It only lasted 2 years until she realized she couldn't take care of me on her own. Charlie was fighting for sole custody anyway because he knew exactly what she was doing. She'd date numerous men in hopes of getting married so she'd never have to work. He didn't like me being around so many strange men.

I'm grateful he was the responsible parent. We get along more than Renee and I.

I'm not as materialistic or selfish as my mother. I do dream of getting married one day, but not for the same reasons. I intend on having a successful career, I'm just not sure as to what that will be yet. I will be able to take care of myself though.

While I can be very uncoordinated and awkward, I'm motivated in terms of taking care of myself once I graduate.

For now, I gladly accept the gifts I'm given on my birthday and Christmas. Renee and Phil just send me a check for way too much money, but I've been saving it.

Charlie does well for himself too. 6 years ago he was promoted to Police commissioner. It's pretty much the same thing as Sheriff, but with a higher paycheck.

A year after we moved out of the house he had purchased for himself and Renee.

We now live in a 4 bedroom house, each with a bathroom plus another downstairs for guests. There are 3 stories, a 2 car garage and a pool with an attached hot tub. There's also a guest house.

I'm not sure what the need for such a big house was, but I'm hoping one day soon he'll get married to his fiancée Elena. She's been living with us for about 5 years and she's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had.

They originally met 7 years ago when Charlie escorted 2 car accident victims to the hospital in the middle of the night. Elena was the nurse who kept Charlie informed of their conditions.

A week later after some much needed encouragement from me, he asked her out on a date. They connected immediately and have been attached ever since.

Charlie works 5 days out of the week at the station while Elena works 4, 2 of them overnight.

Their crazy schedules are what have kept them from setting a date I guess. No one wants to talk about a wedding when they don't have much time together. They keep telling me they're going to after I graduate. It doesn't make much sense to me at all.

For the past 2 years, I've been too wrapped up with Edward to even care. He was the quarterback of our football team while I was a cheerleader. He had already been offered a scholarship at The University of Oregon which he committed to a week ago. He just couldn't get hurt during this season.

I still had a year to decide what I wanted to do. Maybe I would follow him there if they had whatever I decided upon for a major.

I was definitely worried about what would happen once Edward left for school next year. We had gone pretty far with each other. I mean, we haven't really past 2nd base but he understood I wasn't ready yet. At least I hoped so.

I hoped he would visit as much as possible. I'd go there if I had to.

He had already asked me to be his prom date, so I'd just enjoy this year with him as much as I could.

I only had 10 minutes to get to school, great.

I was speeding the entire drive to school in my new Jeep. When I had returned from my vacation a week ago, it was waiting in my driveway with a shiny new bow. Charlie and Renee and decided it was a good fit for a 16th birthday present which wasn't for another 9 days.

It was a pretty red, I really couldn't complain.

By the time I pulled into the parking lot, there was no one around. Obviously, I was a few minutes late.

I grabbed my bag and my books, getting out of my car as quickly as possible.

I was about to start running towards my class when I ran straight into someone, knocking my books all over the floor. I had been too busy looking at my schedule to even notice him.

He bent down in front of me, helping me gather my books.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it Bella, are you okay?" he said as he laughed.

I finally looked up to see a familiar face looking back at me. I knew who it was, but he looked much different from last year. His hair was now cut into a fade, short on the sides with a fohawk kind of style on top.

He must've grown 6 inches, and put on like 35 lbs of muscle. What was this kid eating over the summer?

I was speechless. He was breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't help but notice his biceps practically busting out of his shirt as he handed me back my books.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse or something? You seem out of it." he asked.

I was practically drooling as I stared at him. How embarrassing. Edward would be furious if he had seen this.

"No I'm fine. I promise. Thanks Jake." I replied as I stood back up.

"Alright. I'll see you around."

I smiled and walked quickly to my class.

My first class was Forensics, followed by American History, Sports Physiology, Lunch, Gym, Math, English, and Economics.

After my first class I finally made it to my locker where Edward was waiting for me.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. This surprised me. We never made out in the hall ways at school. "I missed you this morning beautiful, where were you?"

"Late, as always. How was your first class?" I asked as I put all of my books except the ones for my next class in my locker.

"It was boring. Whoever decided Calculus was a good idea first thing in the morning is crazy." He replied.

"I agree. I better get going. See you at lunch?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't want another make out session in front of people.

"Yea, sure." He went from happy to annoyed within a minute.

I didn't even bother asking what was wrong, we had this conversation repeatedly. He didn't accept my reasons for why I was against so much pda. He didn't care who was watching and insisted I should feel the same way.

Whatever. I wasn't going to let that ruin my day. My next class was with my best friend Angela.

She was the only one I remained close with through the years. Originally Angela, Lauren, Jessica and I were all best friends. We tried out for the cheerleading squad together our freshman year. After I started dating Edward, Lauren got strangely jealous and barely spoke to me. By our sophomore year, Jessica sided with Lauren.

It was upsetting to see our friendships couldn't survive high school. We had been friends since kindergarten. Angela was the only one I truly ever got along with anyway.

We were all still on the same team, but they tended to avoid me.

Angela and I ended up having 4 classes together. American History, Sports Physiology, lunch and Math. Lunch wasn't really a class, but whatever.

Throughout the day we talked about what we did during our last month of summer vacation. I told her about the Hamptons and how beautiful it was.

She had spent the previous month with our friend Serena. They went to the beach everyday it didn't rain.

The one thing I did love about spending a month on Long Island, it didn't rain as much as it did in Forks. Renee and I were able to spend almost every day at the beach or walking around town as we shopped.

I was still curious about what Edward did while I was away. I knew he had 2 a days for football most days, but I had no idea what he did with the rest of his time.

After my last period ended, I had about a half hour before Cheer practice. I tried to find Edward before he also left for practice but I wasn't able to find him.

I decided to go to the vending machine and get a snack. Fritos and a Gatorade sounded good.

As I bent down to grab my food and drink I felt myself rub up against someone. I jumped and hit my head into the glass of the vending machine.

"Oww!" I screamed, standing up straight as I put my hand over my head.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you again. I'm so sorry Bella."

I turned around and found myself face to face with Jacob Black again. Where did he even come from?

"You have a habit of sneaking up on people don't you?" I implied.

He laughed. "Just you sweetheart."

"Are you trying to tell me you're stalking me or something?" I asked.

"Not at all, let me see." He replied as he moved my hand.

"There's no blood, you'll just get a nasty bruise. Think you'll live princess?" he asked as he laughed at me.

"I'll be just fine if you stop scaring me like that." I grabbed my food, drink and walked away.

By the time I was changing for practice, my head was already bruising. Damn him for being right.

"Bella, what happened?!" Angela asked as we rolled out the mats for practice.

"Jacob Black, that's what happened." I replied.

"Are you trying to tell me he hit you?!" she gasped.

"No, no, no. He just surprised me and I hit my head." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, taking a closer look at my bruise.

"Sounds about right. You're so uncoordinated Bella."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." I laughed.

Practice went by pretty quickly. Our routine for homecoming wasn't all that hard. We still had 2 weeks to prepare and by then we'd have it down perfectly.

As I got changed I texted Edward.

**Come over tonight?**

He usually always came over after practice. I just wanted to make sure nothing was different.

**I'll be over around 7:30. I'll have to be home at 9.**

Since when? I was going to have a serious talk with him about these random changes in our routines.

As I got into my jeep I noticed Jacob getting onto his bike as well. I had to admit, it was pretty hot he drove one. He looked back at me and all I could do was smile.

I knew I was supposed to be mad at him for the bruise on my head, but it was impossible when he smiled at me like that.

I pulled up to an empty driveway. Charlie didn't have a set time to come home at, though it was never before 8. Elena must be out shopping or something. Her shift at the hospital didn't start till 6.

I decided I'd get started on the pile of homework I had been assigned that day. When I went into the kitchen to start, there was a note on the fridge.

_Went out with your father for dinner, there's money on the table for you to get whatever you'd like. I'll see you in the morning._

So I'd be left alone for awhile, great.

Hours and numerous homework assignments later, Edward decided to show up. It was 8, a half hour later than he had said. He sat down next to me on the couch as I started a movie.

"Where have you been? Your practice ended the same time as mine." I asked.

"Coach kept us an hour later than usual. Sorry Bella." He replied.

But I knew that wasn't true. Jake was their starting wide receiver and he was leaving at the same time as me. Why would he lie?

"Oh. I just figured since I saw Jacob leaving the same time I did that you were probably just still showering or something."

"Well, we were going over different plays. We can never be too prepared for a game."

Who was I to question him anyway? While I was his girlfriend, I knew football was his life.

We didn't watch much of the movie. Edward practically jumped on me 10 minutes in and was on top of me until we heard Charlie's car pull up.

As soon as Charlie walked in the door Edward announced it was getting late and he needed to get home.

Of course Charlie agreed and pointed out that I should be getting some sleep too so I could get to school on time tomorrow.

I don't know what Charlie's problem with Edward was. He's never said he didn't like him, but his attitude toward him has never been all that friendly. When I asked about it, he always says the same thing.

"I'm sure he's a nice kid but you're in high school, do you really need to be in such a serious relationship? That kid is too wrapped up and in love with himself anyway."

I didn't agree with him at all. He wasn't self centered, not around me.

The next 2 weeks went by quickly. I managed to avoid any disastrous meetings with Jacob. We'd see each other in the hall and after practice. He'd smile at me and it was like a forced reaction to return one.

Angela and I already had our Homecoming dresses, but first we'd need to get through the big game. We were playing our rival high school and at half time the pressure and attention would be on us.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

I woke up early that Saturday morning. The game started at one and we all had to be there by 10. There was always a big parade through town before every year's homecoming game.

Edward was our starting quarterback of course. I always wrote his number on one of my cheeks as well as on my hand. It was my own little way of supporting him.

Charlie and Elena assured me they'd be there to see our halftime performance. This was probably the one thing we got to do as a family during the school year. I knew this routine like the back of my hand so I was excited to show everyone our practice had paid off.

I was going to drive to the school to meet Edward, from there we were going to where the parade started in town together.

Once I got into his Volvo he practically jumped on me again. We ended up in his backseat making out for at least a half hour. He was trying to take off my top when I heard my ringtone.

_Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know._

I pushed Edward off of me and reached into the front seat to find my phone.

It was Angela.

"Bella where the hell are you guys?! The parade is going to start in like 10 minutes."

"We're on our way, we'll be right there." I assured her and hung up.

"The parades about to start, we better go." I said, fixing my uniform.

"Seriously? It's just a stupid parade Bella." He nearly bit my head off as he spoke.

I climbed over the back seat into the passenger and didn't say another word the entire ride there. He didn't even bother to kiss me goodbye before leaving to join his team. A part of me was happy, I didn't want him anywhere near me right now.

As we walked with everyone else I talked to Angela about what had been going on between us.

"I don't know why he's so pushy with me. He knows how I feel about taking _that_ next step in our relationship. Since I've been back from New York, he just forces himself onto me whenever we're together. Maybe he thinks I cheated?" I had to consider everything I guess.

"That's really weird Bella. He's always been so sweet to you. Even I thought it was corny when he would say _I'll wait forever for you to be ready, I know it'll be worth it. _But at least that showed he respected you. I don't see why he'd think you cheated on him. Please tell me you didn't hook up with your cute neighbor while you were in the Hamptons and didn't bother to tell me." She stared at me as she waited for my answer.

"No, of course not. The one thing I didn't tell you was his girlfriend showed up a week after I told you about him. I wouldn't have anyway, but at least the temptation wasn't there. Maybe I should take the next step with him. I mean, it's been 2 years. What do you think?" I had asked her this question before, but she never really gave me a yes or no answer.

"Bella you shouldn't have sex with Edward because you're relationship isn't in a good place right now and he's pressuring you. You should only be considering it when it's so good that you yourself actually want to do it. I mean I understand your reasons for waiting but has it ever been so good that you wanted to? Has he turned you on enough to want to do it?" As always she answered my question with another.

As I thought about it, she was right. I'd probably feel horrible after if we slept together now. Our relationship hasn't been the same since the start of the summer, it's only became worse since I returned. I don't feel as if he's all in like I am. I've never really had those types of feelings to push me into wanting sex with him. Our make out sessions were fun, but I was always the one to stop things. I really wasn't sure if I wasn't ready or if I just didn't want that with him.

"I don't know… how did you know you were ready last year with Ben?" I asked, hoping her answer would help me.

"Well, Ben never pushed me into doing anything I wasn't comfortable with. It had been six months before he even tried doing anything more than kissing me but during those six months, I was always hoping he would. After we started pushing our limits, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I was practically undressing him with my eyes every time we were around each other. Even when we weren't I was thinking about him. If I wasn't so nervous we would've done it sooner. I didn't have any doubts and I still don't have any regrets at all."

As she explained it all to me, she had this look in her eyes like she was thinking about it more now that I had brought it up. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Maybe if we did more together I'd want him like that? I just don't know."

For the next 15 minutes I was silent until we reached the school. The game would start in an hour and our coach was having us do warm-ups as the guys were as well on the field.

Edward was talking to his friends, laughing. They were giving him high fives and patting him on the back like he'd accomplished something.

Either he was telling them about his scholarship or he was betraying my trust and telling them about what we had done in private. I was embarrassed at the thought of his friends knowing anything about me like that.

Just as I turned my head, my eyes caught Jacobs. He gave me this sympathetic look and I had no idea what the reason behind it was. Maybe he saw the way I was looking over at Edward and he heard what was being said. Either way, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his.

He made our school uniform look better than anyone. His size made him appear to be older than he was. He was only a junior like me and he towered over everybody. I'm sure the other team was questioning his age. Hell, if I had to play against Jake I'd be nervous too.

When I was finally able to tear my eyes away, I saw Charlie and Elena walking up the ramp to the bleachers. I quickly ran up to them to say hello and inform them of my plans for after the game. We were all going to Angela's house to get ready for the dance. We planned to order pizza and relax before we started doing our hair and makeup.

We won the game 49-14. Edward didn't get as much playing time as he usually did. Today Mike Newton who was also in my junior class played the majority of the game. He was fast and his passes were extremely accurate. It was like him and Jacob were having a catch all game. Jake had run for a few yards with a guy on his back during one play, it was amazing.

I had found myself cheering his name on more than one occasion. I wasn't sure if anyone heard me before I caught myself. Edward had given me a look after the last time like he had. I'm sure I'd get an earful later about it.

I said goodbye to Charlie and Elena before driving to Angela's. We both showered before the rest of the girls arrived. The only two that were missing was Jessica and Lauren, big surprise. Not that anybody missed them, they had been more bitchy than usual this year.

I was wearing a short white dress. It was tight with silver glitter over my breasts and flowed out towards the bottom. My shoes were silver with rhinestones along my ankles and toes.

As we ate our pizza, we had also snuck some beers into Angela's room. Lucky for us, her parents weren't the nosey type. They left us completely alone until it was time for pictures.

We took a dozen, just us girls and when our dates arrived there was plenty more.

Edward was matching me in a black tux and a white shirt with a silver tie.

I hadn't noticed at first but Jacob was there. He was Katherine's date. She hadn't mentioned she was dating anybody so maybe they were just going together as friends. I found myself hoping that was true.

But I had Edward anyway so it shouldn't matter to me. What was wrong with me?

We had rented a big hummer limo for the night, it was bright pink. As we piled in, I ended up between Edward and Jacob, how ironic.

As if he was guarding his territory, Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close. When he tried placing his hand too high on my thigh, I brushed it off. I wasn't in the mood for this game. He wasn't going to ruin this night with his shitty attitude.

I couldn't help sneaking looks at Jacob when I knew no one was paying any attention to me. He was in an all black tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie at his neck. He matched Katherine's dress which was just like mine but black with silver glitter.

He could be a model with that jaw line, and his smile…

"Bella, we're here." Edward announced.

"Oh, right." I answered, blushing as I noticed Jacob was looking back at me.

Did he see me the whole time? I really hope not. He probably thought I was extremely weird for the amount of times he had caught me looking at him.

"Bella, is there something I should know about you and Jacob?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I gave him a disgusted look and turned my back to him.

"How could you even ask me that?" I answered, crossing my arms.

I can't believe he'd think I'd cheat on him. I was at my limit with how much of an asshole he was being lately.

Homecoming was being held in our gym. It wasn't anything special but it was pretty fun.

I spent most of the dance with Angela and our squad dancing. I was trying to avoid Edward, dancing with him would probably end up in a fight because he wouldn't keep his hands off me in public. This was our last year of high school together, I didn't want bad memories.

As the dance was about to be over they started playing slower music, I looked around for Edward but he was nowhere to be found.

I walked into the girls' locker room to use the bathroom.

When I was outside the door I heard voices and the sound of two people clearly in the middle of having sex.

"_Oh Edward, don't stop."_

In that moment, I froze. My biggest fear had just been confirmed. I had pushed it into the back of my mind for the past few weeks, not daring to speak of it to anyone. Edward was cheating on me and if I didn't know better, that voice was from my ex-best friend Lauren.

"_Shh, I think I hear someone." _

I ran out of the locker room, tears pouring down my face. I had been so stupid to think he would wait for me and that something wasn't going on after I caught him in more than one lie about where he had been on different occasions.

Suddenly the past few months made complete sense. I felt dirty for letting him be all over me when we were together. How could he be such a pig?

I knew we weren't friends anymore, but I didn't expect Lauren to backstab me like this. I'm sure Jessica knew too. What had I done to deserve this?

I ran through the gym and out the door into the parking lot. My hands were over my face as I cried and suddenly, I was in someone's arms, crying my heart out against their chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Facing The Music

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

For 2 years I have dedicated my time and love to Edward. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. It wasn't that I wouldn't have sex with him, it's that I wasn't ready emotionally. I couldn't imagine any girl he chose saying no to him. He had beautiful hair that was just long enough to style, his eyes seemed to pierce through my soul every time I'd stare into them. His smile was like no other. His skin was pale, but it looked good against my own. He was without a doubt, pretty.

Over the past 2 years, I'd find myself frequently looking at pictures of us at night. No matter how much time passed or how confident I was in our relationship, I still never felt content with how I looked beside him. He had perfect posture, with a nice build. He wasn't extremely muscular, but he was just big enough for a quarterback.

No matter how hard I tried, I looked awkward in every picture. I wasn't sure if it was my lack of ability to be photogenic or because I knew that when I saw the picture, I'd feel inadequate in comparison to the god standing next to me.

There were numerous times I questioned his love for me because I couldn't believe such a beautiful, seemingly perfect guy picked me, normal and boring Isabella Swan. I always believed I must've done something right in a previous life to be so lucky. Now that I know who he really is, I regret every moment of it.

Every moment I spent planning our futures together, each year that was now wasted. Every "I love you," all the efforts made to convince my parents he was a great guy, everything I had known for the past 2 years was pretty much a lie, it felt like one anyway.

Thinking back to what Angela had said about Ben, I wasn't as attracted to him physically as I was emotionally. Sure, he was every girls dream but I didn't get so turned on that I jumped on him. I never had the urge to. My thoughts were always filled with doubts and would scream at me to stop him from going too far.

Honestly, he had only been able to really get me off once. Every time I gave him a hand job he came within minutes while I wasn't even that interested.

It really doesn't add up. I yearn to feel the way Angela does about Ben. Finding someone you're so attracted to you have the urges to do things that would without a doubt make me blush instantly. I want to experience sex and have my first orgasm, but with the right person.

Like anyone else, I could probably ask any guy in my school and they'd jump at the opportunity, but that wouldn't feel right to me.

It needed to be someone I couldn't take my eyes off of, someone who was able to turn me on as I looked at them. Someone I feel completely and irrevocably in love with.

With that train of thought, I finally realized it had to of been a half hour since I ran out of the gym. Whoever's arms I ran into must be getting tired of holding me. My makeup was probably all over his tux. How pathetic did I look?

I made myself stop crying enough to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I've probably made you miss half the dance. If I've ruined your tux, I apologize. I'll pay for it I promise."

I knew I should pull away and urge him to continue his night, his date was probably looking for him as well but I didn't want to. The comfort he was giving me was like nothing I'd had before.

"Shh, don't worry about it. Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, pushing me away from him enough so he could grab onto my chin and raise my face up to look up at his own.

Of all the people I could embarrass myself in front of, I'd managed to run into the arms of Jacob Black. It was ironic to think about, just hours before in the limo my thoughts had drifted off to what it would feel like to be with a guy like that sexually.

Jacob has inky black hair which frames his breathtaking face. It's cut short on the sides while the top is spiky and pointed in different directions. He's extremely tall with a powerful, lean muscular body. While his eyes narrow slightly, they're a beautiful brown. Nonetheless, he is savagely gorgeous.

As I looked into his eyes and tried to find the words to respond, my knees felt weak. His touch sent an electrified feeling throughout my entire body.

"Y-yes. I'll be fine. Thank you again." I replied, trying to find the strength to stand on my own.

He grabbed my hands, holding them with his own. "Would you like to dance? I'm sure there's still a song or two left to be played."

I wanted nothing more than to be at home in my bed, curled up in a ball as I cried until there were no tears left to be shed. My entire world had pretty much just crumbled around me. I had made Edward such a huge important part of my life, I wasn't sure what I was going to do without him.

Forgiving him wasn't an option, not that I thought he even wanted me anymore. I just needed to push him out of my mind by any means necessary. If dancing with Jacob helped make that happen, I was sure as hell going to try it. Besides, who wouldn't want to dance with the perfect man that stood in front of me? He may be younger than Edward, but he was more of a man than he could ever be.

I wiped the remaining tears from my face and forced a smile. "I'd love to dance with you."

His face lit up as the words left my mouth with a smile that took my breath away. It's as if he sensed I didn't think I could walk on my own yet, he wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we walked back into the gym.

He was right, there were still couples all over the dance floor locked in a loving embrace as their bodies swayed to the music.

Jacob led me into an open space close to the dj's booth. As he wrapped both of his arms around me and placed his hands on my hips, I wrapped my own around his neck and rested my head against his chest. Staring into his eyes made me nervous. A familiar song began to play as our bodies moved perfectly together.

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold and just like them old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?_

A part of me screamed he could be trouble while another part of me knew he could be exactly what I needed. I knew the feeling of trouble stemmed from the way he made me feel. The electrified feeling remained as long as he was touching me in some way.

Here I was contemplating whether or not I'd want to date Jacob Black when he hadn't even asked me out. I needed to stop being so self centered. Here I was in this gorgeous mans arms who had been more than willing to comfort me when he didn't even know what for.

I decided I'd try to make the rest of the dance tolerable for him. No more crying. I looked up at him to see what the expression on his face was to get an idea of if he was enjoying himself. He met my gaze and was still smiling, as if I had made his night.

"Thanks for being there for me. We've never really been close friends so I didn't really expect it. I'll have to pay you back somehow." I wanted him to know I appreciated everything without giving the wrong impression.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I'm sure you will." He chuckled.

As I went to place my head against his chest again, I felt someone grab me and pull me away.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend Jacob?! Did your date finally ditch you for someone better?" Edward had such a revolting cockiness in his voice. No doubt it came from his ability to have fooled me for so long while he fucked Lauren behind my back.

I pulled my hand free from his grip and took my place besides Jacob, putting my arm around his in an effort to keep him from killing Edward with his own two hands.

"Edward the better question is what are you doing? First of all, don't ever touch me again and second, where's your girlfriend?" I yelled, causing everyone else who wasn't already paying attention to us to stare.

"Is this some kind of joke Bella? Come on, we're leaving, I'm bored of this." He commanded, holding out his hand.

I couldn't help but do the last thing I expected to, I laughed. Even Jacob was surprised. He just stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"You're the last person I'd ever go anywhere with after tonight. Actually, Jacob and I are leaving. I'm sure your slut is still waiting for you somewhere. After all, she's always available to spread her legs for you the minute I'm not around."

The entire gym full of people were definitely surprised. I'm not sure if it was because of what I had just said, or because I've never really spoken up before. Either way, it felt so damn good.

I intertwined my fingers with Jacobs and led him out of the gym, leaving Edward with a pissed off look on his face.

Our limo was waiting in the parking lot to take us all home. We all piled in with the exception of Edward. The ride home was pretty silent and when we got to my house, Jake got out with me.

As he walked me to my door, my thoughts were filled with what it'd be like to kiss him. I expected he'd try to kiss me, and I really wanted him to.

I had pulled Katherine aside earlier at the dance and asked her if they were dating. She told me they had hooked up a few times, but they were only friends with benefits over the summer and had planned to go to homecoming together before it ended. She bragged about how skilled he was sexually which didn't help my thoughts much at all.

When we reached my doorstep, I moved closer to him in hopes he'd take the hint and kiss me.

Instead, he increased the distance between us.

"Thank you for the dance, Bells. I'm sorry the rest of your night wasn't so great." He was apologizing for Edward's behavior. I felt confused and rejected.

"Anytime. You saved it from being a total disaster." I assured him, putting my arms around his neck in an effort to bring us closer together.

"Look, Bella.." He grabbed my arms and removed them from his neck, placing them down at my sides. "I do like you, you're the most beautiful girl at our school in my eyes, but this isn't right."

I was infuriated. It was like he was making the decision for me as to whether or not I wanted to be with him. As far as men were concerned, I wanted to kill every one of them after tonight.

"Seriously? What does every guy in our school know I wouldn't have sex with Edward? Is that why "this isn't right" Jake? Because you don't think you'll get anything out of it? I guess I deserved to have him cheat on me." I spoke so spitefully, pushing him away.

"That's not it at all! This all just happened not even an hour ago. You need time to process and get over everything that's happened." I could tell he was sincere, but my anger was overpowering my body.

"Whatever Jacob. Just leave me alone." I rolled my eyes and turned away.

As quickly as I opened my door and went inside, I slammed it in his face.

I was lucky it was a Friday night which meant Charlie and Elena were in La Push. They had a habit of going there on the weekends to spend the night partying with their friends. They wouldn't be back until 3 in the morning at least so I was able to sulk and cry as loudly as I pleased, no questions asked.

It was 1am and it was physically impossible for me to cry anymore. Tonight had been so emotionally traumatizing that I was ready to swear off of men and relationships for awhile.

I took a quick shower in efforts to hide the past hour I had spent crying.

After dressing into my pjs, I collapsed onto my bed, my knees pushed up against my chest with my arms wrapped around them.

Now that I had taken the time to fully calm down, I felt horrible. Jacob had basically kept me from shattering earlier. The pain I was feeling from catching Edward subsided when Jake held me. I was pretty sure it had to do with the electrified feeling he sent coursing through my body at the slightest bit of contact, but the truth was I had basically slapped him in the face when he was trying to do the right thing.

I'm sure he felt like I was using him as a rebound or maybe that I was just plain crazy. Either way, I was disappointed in my actions. I'd have to apologize, the only problem with that was I didn't know if he'd want to hear it. Most guys aren't looking to date a psychotic hormonal cheerleader.

I reached over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand and clicked the Face book icon. As I scrolled down my news feed I saw pictures from tonight along with statuses about what had taken place between Edward and I. Of course neither of our names were specifically used. Quickly, I locked my phone and placed it back on my nightstand. I wasn't ready to face all of that yet.


End file.
